


Do not disturb

by frogsandrosbifs



Series: The Dragon's Queen [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy, SOME CUTE AGAIN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogsandrosbifs/pseuds/frogsandrosbifs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for iwillnotcringe.tumblr</p>
<p>Prompt was "Do not disturb". Cersei and Rhaegar meet their firstborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do not disturb

No matter how much he had reassured her, no matter how many times he had told her that she was strong and healthy, she had not been able to shake her from her mind. The image of her own mother had not left her once during those endless hours of labour, not once. She had never known such pain.

Cersei had been scared, and she had hurt, but his hand squeezing hers and his indigo eyes never not watching her had given her strength. Her brother had given her strength too, even if they weren’t talking anymore because her and  _him_ hurt too much and Jaime liked being alone better than  _sharing_. Since they had had that fight they wouldn’t talk anymore, and Rhaegar had found her crying without any explanation a few times. She had blamed pregnancy. He knew it was not quite right, but she  _couldn’t_ say, she couldn’t tell him.

She loved Jaime ; but she loved Rhaegar too and he was her husband and gave her things she would never have with her brother.

No, they had not talked in weeks but Jaime had not left her thoughts. Not once. She wanted to be strong for Rhaegar and also for him, she wanted to be strong for her mother who would have been proud of her. 

Once it was over, as they put the newborn babe in her arms — a girl, a little girl she will have all to herself — Rhaegar ordered everyone to leave and shooed them all out, visibly trying to keep his strong voice despite the slight shaking she heard in it. Cersei felt tears rolling on her cheeks. Honestly she was so exhausted she was not quite sure what was going on, only joy and tears and relief and this little one already closing her eyes in her arms. 

He lied down with her ; held her, and kissed her brow and her lips and her tears. She saw that he wanted to say something, but instead the words caught in his throat —  ** _He’s crying too._**  

They already had agreed on a name beforehand. 

"Meet Princess Visenya," she whispered before letting him hold the babe ; stroking his cheek and wiping off his tears. 

_I did it,_  she thought in her daze. _Look, Mother, I did it. I hope you’re proud of me._

She was dozing off against him already, happy for his love, his warmth, holding her the closest he could with their newborn child between them. He kissed her hair, he kissed her lips, he kissed her brow. 

"I’m proud of you," he whispered — she heard him but she was already falling asleep, and he chuckled and kissed her goodnight. 

They slept together, the King, the Queen and their little Princess.


End file.
